The One Where Monica Sings
"The One Where Monica Sings" is the thirteenth episode of season nine of Friends. It aired on January 30, 2003. Plot Phoebe convinces Monica to come to Mike's karaoke night at a bar, but tells her she doesn't have to sing. However, she gets Monica to change her mind who starts to sing and is applauded by the mostly male audience because they can see through her shirt. Chandler arrives later on and notices it and tries to get her to stop, but she decides to continue anyway. Ross tells Chandler about him seeing Rachel kiss Gavin on the balcony after the party and says if she wants to move on then so will he. He goes to Central Perk to attempt to pick up girls failing drastically. Meanwhile, Gavin comes over to talk to Rachel about the situation with Ross. Rachel says it's fine but makes him hide when she hears someone entering the apartment (thinking it's Ross, but actually turns out to be Emma's nanny, Molly) which shows to Gavin that there is something wrong. He tells Rachel to talk to Ross. Meanwhile, a woman named Michelle enters the coffeehouse crying about a recent breakup. Ross makes his move and brings her to his apartment. Rachel comes back in and finds Ross and Michelle already feel a connection. Ross admits it was a rebound after she leaves after saying he saw Rachel kiss Gavin. She says it was a one time thing but Ross mentions how she gave her number to a man at the bar in "The One With Rachel's Phone Number." Ross tells how he called her and he put the message in his back pocket, frustrating Rachel for hiding her messages. The two realize that living together while not actually being together isn't working out, so Rachel and Emma move back in with Joey. Meanwhile, Joey gets his eyebrows waxed but it hurts after the first one is plucked so he leaves. Chandler does the other one for him after revealing how he'd get his allowance by plucking the eyebrows out of his dad and co-workers ahead of performances. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Paul Rudd - Mike Hannigan Dermot Mulroney - Gavin Mitchell Melissa George - Molly Jennifer Aspen - Michelle Lori Alan - Sonya Lisa Calderon - Michelle's Friend Kristen Ariza - The Receptionist DeAnna Steele - The Woman Megan Linder - Woman #2 Gregory Graham - Coffee Shop Patron Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Sherry Bilsing-Graham, Ellen Plummer & Steven Rosenhaus Trivia *The episode is thirty minutes long as opposed to the regular twenty-two, as a result the transition from one scene to another suffers when the episode is edited to 22 minutes. *This is the last appearance of Dermot Mulroney as Gavin Mitchell. *This is the last appearance of Melissa George as Molly, although she is mentioned again from time to time. *This is the last episode to have Monica's name in the title. *In the uncut DVD episode, Chandler comments that Ross has two illegitimate children, but Ben was actually legitimate even if his parents (Carol and Ross) were divorced because he was conceived the one time that Carol and Ross had sex after she decided she was a lesbian. If a child is conceived while the parents are married, they are legitimate even if they divorce. *At the piano bar, the following songs are performed: **''We Are the Champions, by Phoebe; **I Touch Myself, by a man named Kenneth; **Delta Dawn'' and I'm So Excited, by Monica; **''Joy to the World'', by Chandler. *The place where the gang sings is a piano bar and cabaret called "Don't Tell Mama", the same name as a real life establishment. "Don't Tell Mama" is also a song from the musical, Cabaret. *Rachel and Emma move out of Ross' apartment in this episode but will return permanently in just over 12 months time when Ross and Rachel get back together. *Ross says he's fine about Rachel moving on but in reality he clearly isn't. He reacts worse though when he discovers Rachel and Joey are dating next season. *Ross tells Chandler he's going to die alone. This is a callback to "The One Where Heckles Dies" when Chandler tells Joey this. In fact he will get back together for good with Rachel at the end of next season. *Joey's eyebrows resemble those of Mr. Spock (Leonard Nimoy) in the Star Trek films and tv series. *Ross tells Chandler he threw the message away but tells Rachel he put it in his pants pocket. However the edited version omits the latter. Goofs * During the argument between Rachel and Ross at his apartment, Rachel's shirt is inside out. * In Central Perk, Phoebe mentions that Rachel has just gone back to work for four days after taking a five-month maternity leave, putting Emma's age just over five months. Emma was born in either April or May (not all sources agree on which month), which means this episode would have to take place in September or October. This figure cannot be accurate, as Emma has already lived through one Thanksgiving and Christmas. However if she was born in September (just before the Season 9 Premiere) , then this would be correct. External links * The One Where Monica Sings at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes with Monica's name in the title Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Episodes